1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to elevators, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for monitoring an elevator.
2. Description of Related Art
When an elevator is out of order due to power failure, fire, earthquake, or any other malfunction, any passengers trapped inside the elevator may try to use their mobile phones to contact help. However, it is typical that mobile phones do not work well, if at all, in elevators.